Hiding The Truth
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Sequel to 'A Lifetime and I Still Don't Know You'. Nico and Pedro's relationship is taking off but they still haven't told anyone. Unfortunately certain villains have returned and are about to turn things upside down. Reviews/Flames welcome. NicoXPedro
1. Staring Contests

A loud groan was heard and echoed around the trees and it was surprising it didn't arouse suspicion. The noise had seeped from a nearby hollow and had leaked from the beak of a Cardinal.

'You can do it Pedro.' Nico said

'Dude this crazy! You've been doing this for the past five minutes! Call it quits!' Blu called over.

'You gunna give?' A small blue Macaw named Lúcio said.

Lúcio was still too small to be taken seriously when he made a threat or tried to intimidate the duo so his question made Nico laugh. If anything, that was going to make Pedro all the more determined to win the staring competition.

Blu shook his head and watched his eldest son compete for the name of champion against one of his best friends. The contest was actually pointless but on the other hand, as long as they were locked in the battle, the less time they had to cause havoc somewhere else.

'You're going down sucker!' Lúcio called out as his sister, brother and his mother landed back in the hollow with a few pieces of fruit and two thimbles filled with water.

'Dad, what are they doing?' Sofia asked putting down a thimble.

Marcos imitated her movements, not taking his eyes off Lúcio and his uncles. If he knew them right, it would be something pointless and it was going to end hilarious.

Jewel placed the fruit just off their nest and glanced over at the contest in the centre of the hollow, shaking her head and groaning as she walked over to Blu.

'A staring contest? Again? You remember how the last one ended! Why did you let them get into it again?' Jewel complained head slapping Blu making his children snigger.

Blu stuttered and mumbled trying to find an answer but the truth be known; there wasn't one he could recall.

'It just sort of happened! Don't blame me!' He said back to her.

'Oh I blame you! You should have stopped them; we do not need another food fight!' She growled at him.

Blu smiled sheepishly before glaring at his two giggling children, even Nico and the contesting two stifled a laugh.

The last time Pedro and Lúcio had a staring contest, Pedro celebrated by dancing around the hollow leaving Lúcio to go and eat his fruit with the rest of the family and uncle Nico.

-_Flashback_-

'_I won! Oh yeah! Uh huh! That's right!' Pedro sang to go with his strange twisty dance._

_This had been going on for the past five minutes now and beginning to agitate everyone. Jewel had attempted to strangle him after the first 30 seconds but had been restrained by Blu pulling her wings back._

_Nico knew Pedro was going to be happy he won the game, he might have been 14 years old but when it came to games he was a child, however the chant was irritating. After another 15 seconds of the chant and taunting jig Nico snapped, picked up a grape and lobbed it his companion._

_The force of the impact sent Pedro tumbling up and over into the nest upside down. Nico and the three mini macaws sat wide mouthed while Jewel and Blu were having trouble containing their laughter._

'_Oops' was the word that ran through Nico's mind while he figure out who to blame it on, or he was going to end up with a face full of food. He peeked out of the corner of his eye at the two adult Macaws trying not to laugh. Pedro would never hit Jewel with anything, but Blu; Blu was another story all together._

'_Perfect' He thought deviously._

_Pedro rolled over quickly and jumped to his feet, scanning the party of birds before him, shouting 'Alright who did it?'_

_Nobody said a word because nobody had actually seen who had done it, but they all sniggered. The only sign Pedro had to go one was Nico slyly pointing at Blu. He knew Nico was most likely to have done it but it wouldn't hurt to go along with Nico for a while._

_Pedro picked up the offending grape and kicked at Blu and nailed him in the back of the head. Jewel couldn't contain her laughter anymore and burst into a fit while the other birds started laughing. Then things took a strange turn, instead of complaining about the abuse, Blu scooped out some mango and threw it a Nico._

_The Canary immediately shut his beak and sat there with a mango covered bottle cap and beak, not amused in the slightest._

'_That's for blaming me!' Blu said but just as he finished he was squirted with orange juice._

_He turned to the side to find his eldest son was the culprit._

'_That's for hitting Uncle Nico!' Lúcio called._

_Nico laughed and high fived the small Macaw when another grape was fired and hit the small Macaw. Lúcio fell to the floor, sprawled with his wings out, looking over at his smirking brother, Marcos._

'_That's for hitting Uncle Pedro!' he shouted, Pedro landing next to him, high fiving him before being pelted with Kiwi in the back of the head by none other than little Sofia._

_She giggled and flew over next to Nico, hugging her Uncle. She didn't have to say a word too explain who's side she was on._

_Nico laughed and shouted 'Yes! Three on two, I win! Oh yeah! Uh huh! That's right.' Copying Pedro's earlier dance._

_That was until Papaya pelted him in the side. All the birds looked over to the direction it came from to find Jewel stood with a sly look on her face._

'_Don't you start.' She said simply._

_That was all it took for Pedro to scream 'FOOD FIGHT!' and within seconds every bird in the hollow was covered head to toe in fruit._

-_End of Flashback_-

The hollow had fallen silent watching the duo with little interest, apart from Nico who was judging. Choosing Nico as the judge may not have been the best option because he had been watching them for five minutes and was getting bored and had started pulling face at them.

Lúcio and Pedro snorted when they first noticed him doing it but Pedro couldn't compose himself any longer and fell in to hysterics; and blinked.

'YES I WON!' Lúcio bellowed, beaming.

'Nico! That's not fair! He threw me off!' Pedro complained.

'You let him distract you Uncle Pedro' Marcos stated from near his mother.

'Hush you! It wasn't fair!' Pedro insisted.

'Whatever! I won!' Lúcio said.

'Well done mini! You beat him!' Nico spoke, patting the Macaw on the head glancing over at Blu and Jewel who were smiling gratefully at him.

'But Nico!' Pedro started.

'No, fair is fair Pedro! You blinked! It might have been my fault you did, but you still blinked.' Nico stated.

Pedro pouted and put his head down. Sofia hopped over gently to her sulking Uncle and sweetly said 'Don't worry Uncle Pedro, you might next time.'

As sweet as Sofia was, another staring contest anytime soon, wasn't what the adult Macaws wanted.

'AHA! Yes! Next time I will get you Lúcio!' Pedro shouted.

Nico shook his laughing lightly, looking over at Blu and Jewel shrugging. Over Blu's shoulder he saw daylight was starting to fade.

'Yes Pedro, next time but right now we gotta get going! Daylights fading!' Nico said.

All the birds looked out the hollow's entrance at the forest.

'Dude how long have we been here?' Pedro asked.

'A few hours.' Blu replied.

'Woah! We gotta go get sorted for our show!' Pedro informed them.

'Yeah! You guys are coming tonight right?' Nico questioned glancing at Jewel.

When it came to family outings for the Macaws, Jewel was the one in charge of it all otherwise they wouldn't get anywhere.

'Yes we said we would; besides the kids slept earlier to be awake longer tonight. We do actually want to see you face to face this time boys, not just on stage.' Jewel answered.

She was referring to the last time they came to the Branch, two months ago, and only saw them on stage since they disappeared after that, along with Rafael. She wasn't about to question it because she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

The duo smiled apologetically at her remembering why they weren't seen.

'Sorry about that.' Nico said.

'Yeah, we just got caught up. You'll be the first to see us after.' Pedro promised.

Jewel nodded and hopped over to the thimbles to try and organise some food for her family. Nico and Pedro said their goodbyes, patting the kids on the head, hugging Sofia and flew off towards the stream to wash up.

Once they left, Lúcio pounced on Marcos playing as lions with Sofia laughing at her two brothers. She loved them both very much, but they were idiots at times. Blu smiled at his children and walked to the back of the hollow to his wife.

He placed his wings around her waist and hugged her close. She smiled and leaned back into the hug, kissing the side of his beak.

'There's something different about them.' Blu began.

Jewel twirled out of the hug and looked confused at her husband asking 'The kids? They will be; they're growing.'

Blu laughed lightly answering 'I know that, but it's not them. I meant Nico and Pedro. They seem closer, if that's possible.'

Jewel understood what he meant, they knew the duo were inseparable and were extremely close, but they did seem strangely closer.

She nodded, 'They do. They are.'

They had no idea about what had happened between the duo months ago and little did they know that the same duo that had just landed at an empty part of the stream was locked in a passionate kiss.

'Who knows? Those two are unpredictable.' Jewel stated, turning back to the food.

Blu agreed with her and began to help out.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

You're all dirty minded, you thought something sexy was happening at the start didn't you? XD I'm not going to put them in that position quiet yet, although I have that planed. Worse yet, you thought they were doing it with Blu! DIRTY! XD

So here is the start of the sequel to 'A Lifetime and I Still Don't Know You'. I thought since I told you this one will be sexual I would miss lead you at the start but the question is, did I?

As a warning from now on there will be sexual references and details but I will not be saying things such as 'He pushed his dick deep in to him so fucking hard' because these are not waterfowl birds and they do not have penises!

Did I mention I'm kicking the language up a little too?

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I shall disclaim now and say I do not own any of the characters from Rio but I have so far, in this story, named Blu and Jewel's children. For those of you who don't understand parts of the story you may need to read my prequel story to this 'A Lifetime and I Still Don't Know You'.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I hope you all enjoyed the beginning to this, please read and review your thoughts.

Thank you fanlings.

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	2. Taking It To The Next Level

The tight kiss the duo was sharing had just separated and they were staring at each other. As the time went on since their second first kiss, the kisses has become more and more passionate to the point they were like Romeo and Juliet or Jack or Rose without the disasters.

They hadn't tried mating yet but that didn't mean it hadn't crossed their minds and as Pedro watching his lover slide into the stream, he ran his eyes down the Canary's body admiring every curve he could see.

There was a pang of lust that tugged in Pedro's stomach telling him to fly over to the bird and touch him but he suppressed the feeling thinking it was too soon and too public. The feeling of lust strengthened when Nico leant forward, taking his bottle cap off, to put his head under and through the water, raising his tail feathers giving Pedro a full view on where his entrance was.

Pedro gulped and fought with instinct to try and copulate with Nico although he knew it was impossible for them to have children naturally together.

Nico straightened up, letting go of his bottle cap in the water; looking over his shoulder at the Cardinal smiling when he noticed Pedro was staring at him.

'Like what you see?' he said sexily.

The words snapped Pedro back to reality and he smirked over at the Canary.

'Hell yes I do.' He replied.

'Well why don't you shake your tail feathers over here and join me? You need to wash up for tonight's show anyway.' Nico said.

He didn't reply but instead ran to the edge of the stream and cannon balled into the water, flattening their feathers against them. Nico glared over at his lover before shaking his feathers from the water, ending up looking like a fluffy yellow marshmallow.

Pedro laughed at his puffy looking other half while Nico flattened his feathers again.

'Hey!' Nico called over.

'What? Put it this way you don't have to dive now.' Pedro laughed.

Nico smiled at his daft companion, jumping on him pulling them both under the water. They opened their eyes under the shallow depth looking at each other, Nico cockily smirking at Pedro and Pedro smiling at Nico.

Without warning Pedro pulled Nico to him under the water and nuzzled his beak with his own. Nico was surprised at his actions half expecting him to get him back but the nuzzling was nice. After a few more seconds they kicked their way up to the surface of the still empty stream.

When they resurfaced, they were still holding wings gazing in to each other's eyes. They were both able to stand in the shallow area of the stream but being smaller, Nico's face was closer to the water although it only came half way up his chest.

Nico pulled on Pedro's wings, moving himself closer to him nuzzling the top of the Cardinal's chest. Pedro sighed and placed his head on top of Nico's like they did when they were younger. The closeness of the other bird was always calming and comforting to this day.

Nico tilted his head up to Pedro's as he moved his down, connecting their beaks once more. The kiss as always was powerful but something was different in this kiss; it felt like there was more meaning in this.

Pedro suddenly wrapped his wings around the smaller bird and lifted him up out of the water causing Nico to wrap his wings fully around Pedro's neck, sucking back breath, raising his tail feather and parting the kiss.

Staring deep into each other's eyes, Pedro was listening to Nico's shuddering breath. Nico smiled gently at him, nuzzling his beak once more then pulling back from him. Pedro could see and feel their chests rising against each other's along with their increasing heart rates.

In the two months they had secretly been together, with the exclusion of Rafael's knowledge, they had never been this close apart from when kissing and never felt nervous. Pedro had his wings near Nico's raised tail feather, he could feel them brushing against his wing tips.

Still gazing nervously at his lover, he slid his wings under his tail and began stroking his under feathers. Nico gasped and gulped at his touch. Nobody had touched there since the horrid incident with the Seagulls but with Pedro if felt right.

Pedro smiled as Nico's eyes fell shut and he placed his head on his shoulder, their hearts still pounding while he stroked around Nico's opening vent. Pedro could feel Nico's breath on his neck and heard his sigh when he touched his entrance.

After a few more strokes to the area, Nico nuzzled and kissed Pedro's neck, smelling the lust and want clinging to him. Pedro felt his own entrance begin to loosen, wetting slightly, finally being able to touch Nico in places he had only dreamed he'd be able to.

Nico pressed his beak against his lovers' neck and whispered delicately 'Pedro please.'

Although he didn't ask for anything both birds knew what he was asking for as he grinded himself again Pedro's wing. Pedro smiled and kissed Nico's shoulder before sliding his wing tips into Nico's opened entrance.

Nico immediately moaned into Pedro's neck running his wing tips across the Cardinal's chest making him gasp. Pedro gulped and started sliding his wing tips gently in and out of Nico feeling the wetness clinging to his feathers, listening to Nico's breathy moans and loud groans.

'Oh Pedro.' Nico breathed quietly against the birds' neck.

Pedro took this as an indication as to pick up the pace. He slid his wing tips in and out of Nico's cloacae faster rubbing the inner walls gently. Nico had started involuntarily grinding against Pedro's wing to feel the friction he wanted.

By this time Pedro's vent had also opened and readied involuntarily but he wasn't paying attention to that; all he could think about was making Nico feel good and savouring this moment. Nico couldn't think at all, the pleasure Pedro was providing him with was flooding his mind.

He moaned again, loudly this time, calling Pedro's name, breathing heavily. He suddenly tensed up and clutched Pedro, groaning 'Pedro, Pedro, oh Pedro.'

Pedro felt Nico's vent tighten around his wing tips and a sudden shot of wetness. He left his wing where it was but twisted his head to kiss Nico's forehead which was warm and damp from both the stream and the masturbation.

Nico was still breathing heavily but had opened his eyes to study the face of his lover, smiling. The duo kissed tenderly as Nico's breathing returned to normal. Pedro slowly removed his wing tips from Nico's cloacae making him moan lowly.

The couple stayed in the same position, Nico with his head pressed against Pedro's neck and Pedro holding Nico out of the water under his tail feathers, for a few moments longer savouring the intimate moment.

That was until a piece of fruit fell into the stream behind them with a splash bringing them back to reality. Both birds looked around to see it was that they were the only two there. Nico sat up against Pedro and smiled kissing his bill and Pedro lowered him back to the water. Nico smiled up at him before reaching to the sided where his bottle cap was floating, placing it back on his head.

'So much for too public or too soon.' Pedro thought to himself.

The duo washed themselves clean and climbed out of the water looking back at the spot they had stood when they crossed a boundary and taken it to the next level.

'Well,' Pedro started clearing his throat, 'to the hollow?'

Nico looked up at the sky; there was still enough daylight to go home before they hit the branch.

'To the hollow.' Nico stated.

The duo jumped and flew off towards their hollow to eat, with the events in the stream running through their mind. Pedro was happy he had managed to satisfy Nico while Nico was trying to think of a way to repay his lover.

Upon a branch high in the tree to which the fallen fruit belonged was a bird who had been watching their every move.

'That was close.' He thought. 'A little too close.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I did warn you. I have a rather sexy mind. The names for the sexual organs are all correct; I have checked. Yes I have no life. However I'm not sure on structures and I'm not looking that up!

That's not the full extent I'm going to with the sexual things but it's the start. I hope I captured the nature and mood right. Yes I may have just created bird masturbation...mmmkay.

Did anyone pick up the hint on what I might do in the story I wonder? And who was the bird that saw it all (apart from a perverted one XD)

Let me know what you think by clicking the review button, please and thank you fanlings.

Trixabella Pixximist – x

P.S I have spent around six hours on these last two chapters...you better love me XD


	3. Pedro, Please

When the duo arrived at their hollow Pedro wasted no time in diving straight into their food stash, which was considerably large thanks to the chocolate bar they had found a few days ago. Nico, however, landed softly in the entrance shaking his and laughing at his partner.

When Pedro was hungry, he was hungry but he wasn't eating like a complete animal. With his beak full of junk food he glanced up at Nico and attempted to say something. Nico smiled and sniggered when the incomprehensible language reached him.

He didn't need Pedro to say it again though since he knew he was asking if he was going to eat. He was hungry but his stomach still had the butterfly feeling from their earlier activates. Nico hopped over to the food stash and grabbed a grape nibbling on it slowly, deep in thought.

Pedro watched his lover do so and couldn't help but smile watching him peck delicately at the fruit. He never ate any differently really, except from eating competitions. Nico may be a small bird but he was more than capable eating twice his weight.

A few moments passed and the duo had stayed silent with Pedro still watching the Canary peck away at fruit to the point he had stopped eating himself. Nico flicked his eyes up to the Cardinal from the fruit in his wings and smiled softly at him bringing the other bird back into reality, blushing at being caught staring again.

He recalled what had happened when he was caught earlier, remembering how it felt to have their feathers brushing against each others, their beaks pressed passionately together, him running his wing down Nico's back and under his tail feathers coaxing his opening, then the hot wetness on his wing tips.

His face was burning up at the memory, hearing every laboured breathe, groan and moan again; his name; his name was groaned, moaned, whispered, pleaded and shouted. He remembered that, feeling Nico's beak on his neck. Pedro was brought out of his memory and in to reality when Nico cleared his throat from the current fruit he was eating.

He was suddenly aware of how warm he was and wet he felt below. Was he opening? He stood a few seconds to figure out the answer but it came as no surprise to him that he was. He had opened while he was pleasuring Nico so it was understandable his vent was opening at the memory.

Pedro quickly looked at the food in his wing seeing the chocolate. Now being birds, Pedro knew that the sugar foods weren't all that good for him so he took a leaf out of Nico's book and nabbed a slice of orange throwing a piece of chocolate at Nico. The treat didn't hit him, instead landed near his feet. Nico loved the food as much as Pedro but with the way he was feeling and the show to do that night, he wasn't too sure he could.

He gave it a quick thought before picking it up and starting on it. Pedro smiled knowing there was no way Nico would turn the chocolate down. He finished up the orange and moved on to papaya, curtsey of Rafael. Although the other bird couldn't see it, they were subconsciously watching each other and when they did see it, they would look away quickly feeling their cheeks burn and stomachs jump.

It hit them more so because they couldn't help but replay the sexually charged moment they have shared not long before. Everything had happened so fast but at the same time everything seemed to slow down around them and they let go of their worries, not caring if they got caught or if anyone was watching.

A few moments later, after finishing off most of the fruit in their den, the duo sat facing each other on the floor. Nico looked up at Pedro and laughed loudly but lightly causing Pedro to give him a confused look.

Nico had planned his next move and it had hit him how he could possibly thank his lover for the pleasure he was provided with earlier. He knew it was cliché but Pedro worked on such things; they both did; that's what made them so compatible.

'What?' Pedro asked.

'You've got fruit on your beak.' Nico laughed brushing his wing down his own beak.

Pedro blushed and reached up to wipe off the fruit but was stopped by Nico.

'Don't. I've got it.'

Pedro smiled at the cliché as Nico leaned into him. He shut his eyes to feel the Canary's beak placing a light, sucking kiss on the tip of his beak. Nico licked up the fruit remains gently, noticing Pedro had shut his eyes picking up on the cliché.

A smile danced across his beak sweetly as he pulled back slightly before planting a small kiss, fully on Pedro's beak. Pedro moved easily into the kiss, wrapping his wings around Nico's back as Nico moved his own wings behind Pedro's neck, pressing their bodies close together like earlier.

The kiss was delicate but passionate and lasted only a few seconds before they leaned back, panting lightly at the lack of breathe. They gazed into each other's eyes listening to themselves breathe in time with the other.

Pedro's mind took him back to the scene in the stream.

-_flashback_-

_Staring deep into each other's eyes, Pedro was listening to Nico's shuddering breath. Nico smiled gently at him, nuzzling his beak once more then pulling back from him. Pedro could see and feel their chests rising against each other's along with their increasing heart rates._

-_End of Flashback_-

Nico imitated his movements from earlier and nuzzled Pedro's beak gently causing Pedro to do the same, lightly toying with Nico's back feathers.

-_flashback_-

_Still gazing nervously at his lover, he slid his wings under his tail and began stroking his under feathers. Nico gasped and gulped at his touch._

_Pedro smiled as Nico's eyes fell shut and he placed his head on his shoulder, their hearts still pounding while he stroked around Nico's opening vent. Pedro could feel Nico's breath on his neck and heard his sigh when he touched his entrance._

_After a few more strokes to the area, Nico nuzzled and kissed Pedro's neck, smelling the lust and want clinging to him. Pedro felt his own entrance begin to loosen, wetting slightly, finally being able to touch Nico in places he had only dreamed he'd be able to._

-_End of Flashback_-

The events had been playing out in Pedro's mind while Nico had been lightly kissing Pedro's bill and forehead, stroking his feathers. He had begun kissing Pedro's Neck when the Cardinal was brought back from the memory once more.

Pedro couldn't help but allow a small moan escape his beak at the action, lightly gripping Nico's back feathers. Nico smiled and continued the action, nipping the skin under his feathers lightly every now and again making Pedro jump and himself smile, a few moments longer. While doing so he ran a wing down Pedro's front fisting his feathers gently.

In the few months he and Pedro had been together, the Cardinal had begun to lose weight making him look younger and more masculine, attracting more females to him than usual making Nico highly protective of the bird.

Nico had hidden his worry well up until the day a macaw leaned up into him, puckering her beak and stroking his chest. That day, Nico had snapped flying straight in to her and knocking her off her feet. He then went off in to a jealous ranting rage in Portuguese scaring her and most of the other birds around at the time.

He didn't hang around to see what they were going to say, he'd taken off for their hollow, angry and upset but he couldn't blame Pedro; it was the Macaws' fault. Pedro had followed him closely back to the hollow laughing at Nico's protectiveness.

He explained to Nico that he would have never have kissed her or let her kiss him. Nico was upset at himself for not trusting Pedro and apologised for his jealous rage.

Pedro laughed it off saying how cute it was and he was glad Nico wanted to keep what was his, it showed him he cared. The conversation took to how the Cardinal was slimming down and his new looks attracting more attention. Pedro waved off other bird's responses to him and told Nico that he was only interested in what Nico thought of him.

Nico smiled at the memory when he recalled Pedro saying 'I'll put the weight back on if you want' but Nico replied, 'I will always love you no matter what size you are'

Nico had no problem reaching between Pedro's legs stroking the feather in the area duo to amount of weight the Cardinal had lost. At first, Rafael had thought the bird was ill again like he was when he was younger but upon closer observation, the youngster had simply been exercising more and eating a little better than he had.

Rafael knew this action; it was to maintain the attraction between him and his dove. It was natural. It also showed who was what in the relationship but to everyone else it was just an attraction technique he was trying.

Nico leaned on to Pedro and pressed his beak to the side of his neck knowing that Pedro would respond and whispered 'Pedro, Please.'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Well, well, well, what is going to happen next? I know what is but can you guess?

Yes this chapter is slightly sexual because of the flashbacks but apart from that and Nico's wandering wing it's not all that sexual. I can't make them all like that I'm afraid but I know you're all yearning for it now.

Give me a tiny bit of time and I'll have the next chapter sorted before you know it!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I have been VERY busy and I've had major writers block but I'm hoping it's going away now so that makes me happy.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I've decided that I'm going to answer the people with no accounts that review at the end of my chapters.

**Alex: **Thank you very much! That means a lot! Major Props?

**Anonymous: **XD WOO! I hope this is more for now. Thanks (: Do you mean from my first story? Give it a flick and you might understand a little better. And yes he does.

**Random Reviewer: **Thank you so much! Don't worry there are more like that to come.

**an0n0mus: **No I knew them anyway because I'm a total geek! I don't get the reference...

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As always my lovely fanlings, please review, it just helps me know I'm on the right tracks and motivates me to update faster.

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	4. A Pleasurable Repayment

Pedro inhaled sharply, shuddering slightly, suddenly noticing his wetness and pleading open vent. He wanted to answer but the building feeling prevented him from doing so, so instead he nodded against Nico's head, swallowing hard.

Nico pressed a kiss to his neck sliding his wing tips inside the Cardinal making him moan. Nico had done the same thing; he remembered that along with his pounding heart allowing instinct to take over him.

Pedro nuzzled into Nico's neck feeling the Canary's wing tips pumping in and out of his vent hearing the wetness every time he entered and exited, tangling with the sound of his own breathing and drumming heart.

Nico had been studying his lovers face as he thrust his wing in and out of Pedro's cloacae watching the pleasurable expressions shoot across his face. The feeling was incredible, knowing he could give Pedro as much pleasure as he was given earlier and knowing the feeling Pedro was feeling.

Every now and again, Nico would brush his tips against Pedro's inner walls making him tense and moan louder against his neck, grasping his back feathers gently. The sensation to Pedro was amazing but it prevented him from thinking, all he knew was instinct was taking over and he wanted more, grinding himself on Nico's wing.

Nico smirked at the response and pressed into Pedro's walls once again causing him to arch his back and grip Nico tightly groaning 'ooohhh Nico'.

Nico resumed pumping in to his lover hearing the wetness building below and feeling the heat on his wing. He watched Pedro throw his head back moaning again, breathing heavier, panting like Luiz would after running.

Nico glanced down watching his wing tips disappear and reappear in and from Pedro's vent, seeing Pedro's wetness glisten on his wing in the diming light. At that moment something twisted in Nico's stomach and he felt a rushing urge to taste Pedro.

Nico bit his lower beak, trying to stop the urge from over powering him, preventing Pedro from thinking he was strange but he knew no matter what he did, Pedro would love him. Momentarily watching his wing pleasure Pedro he couldn't confine the urge.

He lowered himself to Pedro's cloacae without him noticing, still pumping his wing in and out. Pedro suddenly felt Nico remove his wing and wondered what was wrong; but as he went to open his eyes to see the bird he felt a warm wetness press against his.

Pedro snapped his eyes open to see whether Nico had just pressed his own cloacae again his but was more pleasantly surprised to find the warm wetness he was feeling was coming from his lovers tongue. Nico was licking his vent.

Pedro couldn't help but grind himself towards Nico wanting more, so much more, finding himself feeling more and more turned on at the thought of his lover licking his inner walls, tasting his wetness, feeling his beak thrusting into him every few seconds.

Nico heard Pedro panting and pleading 'Oh Nico, please, more please, oohh Nico' and couldn't help but smile, licking his lovers vent.

Nico savoured Pedro's sweet flavour every time his plunged his tongue in to his cloacae. He was curious as to what had made him want to taste him so bad and what it could feel like to have the bird you love lick such a private and sensitive place.

Not only that but to be able to see the vent; that was something he was sure not many couples had done since they only had to mount the female and press against them to mate. He knew the line had been crossed earlier bringing the duo closer together but now they so much closer, it was as if they'd leaped the line on a race horse.

Nico used his beak to pump into Pedro a few more times adding a couple kitten licks before Pedro gripped Nico's shoulders moaning 'Nico, Nico, Nico, oooohhhh Nicoooo.' The Canary felt Pedro's cloacae tighten and tasted a shot of wetness, as he didn't slow his licking.

Pedro felt like his head was going to explode from the pleasure Nico was giving him as he came on and in Nico's beak still feeling the bird's tongue licking him out. After he rode out the pleasure waves, panting heavily he looked down at his lover to find he was somewhat nesting on the floor with his face between the Cardinal's legs and tail feathers.

His breathing was evening out now but his sex level, thanks to Nico, was not slowing, and was still high. He watched his lover continue his work for a few seconds before the Canary's tail feathers caught his eye, watching them twitch until something underneath them, on the floor glistened through.

Pedro leaned forward slightly to see that the glistening patch was from Nico's dripping vent. He too, felt the stomach twisting urge to taste his partner but he didn't want Nico to stop. Pedro sat properly on the floor, still allowing Nico to lick him but reached down to Nico's hips.

Nico sucked back a breath, looking up at Pedro, pausing his actions, wondering what he was doing.

'Don't stop, please, don't stop,' Pedro panted 'I want to try something.'

Nico smiled and nodded once before plunging his beak back into Pedro making him groan loudly. Pedro lifted the Canary's hips and swivelled the bird around with skill so he could see Nico's open, soaked cloacae.

Pedro could smell the need, the want and the lust a hell of a lot more now Nico's vent was right in front of his face. Inhaling the sweet scent, Pedro darted his tongue out and into Nico's wetness.

Nico jumped at the contact, groaning into Pedro's lower section, sending vibrations through the Cardinal making him moan and do the same for Nico. Nico was so wet; Pedro had no problem sliding his beak in and out of his opening.

It didn't take long for both birds to once more be wriggling in pleasure against each other, alternating between pumping their wings or beak into one and other licking up the juices as the spilled out.

Their moaning and groaning into each other helped send them over the edge calling out the others name.

'PEDRO!'

'NICO!'

Their calls echoed out their hollow and through the nearby trees and to the unseen ears of a Toucan flying their way.

He smiled as he heard the voices ring out around the trees. To others nearby, the calling would have the duo play fighting again because that wasn't uncommon, but Rafael knew otherwise. This particular calling was laced with passion and lust giving him and idea of what they could be doing.

He may not have any idea of how that would work but he knew they'd find a way around it, no problem. He wondered whether or not he should hang back a few moments to give them time to compose themselves since the calling must have indicated a finish, so he slowed his flying.

The duo lay in the same position basking in their afterglow, panting hard. Pedro, after coming for the second time in a row, couldn't find it in him at that moment to move as Nico twisted around, bringing his face to his lovers for the first time since he had licked him out.

Still panting lightly, they snuggled together, allowing their breaths to slow together, smelling themselves on each other. The pressed their beaks together, kissing tightly and passionately, tasting themselves on the tongue of the other bird until they heard a noise near the entrance to their hollow.

The broke apart suddenly, sitting up and looking over to see their father had just landed, grinning at them. They looked at each other and smiled before helping themselves to their feet.

'Hey love birds! Do you two know how loud you are?' Rafael stated.

Nico blushed heavily and Pedro laughed replying 'Hey man! There are no rules to volume when you're making love.'

Pedro's statement made Nico blush harder.

Rafael smiled and decided to be nosy 'So you two have done it huh? I knew yous would find away to. I guess it's pretty much the same as...'

Rafael was cut off by a red cheeked Canary 'Well, we didn't exactly do it.'

Pedro grinned at his lover and looked over to Rafael who was a little confused.

'We kind of did, but we didn't mate if that's what you're thinking.' Pedro said.

Rafael still looked puzzled.

'It's hard to explain.' Nico spoke hoping Rafael would drop it.

'We kind of masturbated, but we did it to each other and it was awesome.' Pedro blurted out.

He immediately froze over realising what he had just said to his father while Nico's beak dropped open at Pedro. The duo then blushed a brilliant shade of red, lowering their heads as Rafael grinned widely.

'Ohhh I get you. Nothing to be embarrassed about love birds! Love is love.' Rafael said.

The duo looked up sheepishly smiling at him. Rafael knew they wouldn't know what to say so asked what he came there for.

'Anyway are you two ready to hit the club?'

The duo glanced out the hollow to see the forest was almost dark seeing that they had 'made love' for a while.

'Hell yeah!' Pedro cried.

'You bet your tail feathers we are!' Nico shouted.

'Well come on then! Let's get flying!' Rafael called.

The trio wasted no time in taking off for the branch, eager to see what tonight had in store for them, taking a detour to the stream along the way to wash the sweat and cum off the duo. So far, things were rolling out fine.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

What an opening sentence huh? I'm rather proud of that XD

Now THAT was a sexually charged chapter! You can tell what kind of mind I have! Haha sorry! Or not!

If it's not your thing, it's not your thing but like I said, not every chapter will be like this or chapter two plus things might be about to take a twist.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As always fanlings I do appreciate your reviews so spare me a moment of your time and your thoughts on the chapter and/or story so far!

Thank you!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	5. A Fearful Return

It would have taken the usual amount of time to get to the branch from the duo's hollow, if Rafael hadn't suggest a pit stop for the two to wash up. Nico was happy to oblige to the suggestion but Pedro being Pedro, didn't exactly understand why they needed to wash again. At least he didn't until his father ran is wing through the younger birds crest, shaking off the sweat that clung to him.

They didn't take long too long to wash up; wanting to get to the branch as soon as possible, plus the duo knew they had to say hello to Blu and Jewel and the family.

They landed outside the branch a little behind the forming queue hoping to avoid attention but being the king of carnival and the most famous musical bird duo throughout Rio; it was hard not to attract attention.

Birds had turned around whispering amongst each other but the trio knew they were only exclaiming the fact that they were there. As they walked down the queue towards a certain Roseate Spoonbill bird holding a clipboard, they flashed smiles at the crowd making female members hyperventilate and some even fate.

'Hey, hey Kipo!' Rafael called out.

Kipo looked up from the clipboard smiling and waved at the approaching trio.

'Hey guys! Go on in! They're waiting for you.' He replied casually.

'What?' Pedro asked confused.

'Who's waiting for us?' Nico finished.

The duo was used to birds waiting for them to perform but that never happened until they were in the branch. Unfortunately for the duo Kipo didn't answer them. Instead Rafael put his wings around his sons and ushered them inside.

The cloth door fell out of their view and they were blinded by a sudden flash from a strobe light one of the birds had found out back of a club further in Rio. They hadn't even been in the club five seconds before something grabbed the duo's legs.

The sudden feeling on their legs made them both jump and yelp but evidently made Rafael burst out laughing confusing the duo further.

When they heard a chorus of 'Uncle Nico! Uncle Pedro!' they knew exactly was on their legs.

'Hey mini Macaws! Can you give us a minute to try and see again?' Pedro said with his wing tips brushing the crest of Lúcio who ducked out of his grasp.

If there was anything he hated it was having his crest ruffled unlike Sofia who was snuggling up and into Nico while Marcos let go of his uncle's legs and stood back.

It took a couple of seconds for the duo's sight to come back properly and the first thing they were greeted by were two sniggering adult blue Macaws.

'Come to say hello?' Jewel smirked.

Nico glanced over at his secret lover and remarked 'This must the birds that were waiting for us.'

'Yes, yes we are and we have a name Nico!' Blu called at them.

Pedro laughed and nodded questioning 'So was there any reason you told Kipo that you were looking for us? You knew we'd come and find you. We kind of promised.'

'Well we were just making sure that if you'd forgotten Kipo would remind you and hopefully you'd remember.' Jewel answered quickly.

'To be fair amigos you two are known for forgetting things.' Rafael backed the Macaws up.

'Nu-uh!' Pedro persisted.

'Yeah huh!' Blu retorted.

'Nu-uh!' Nico jumped in.

'Yes you are! You couldn't even guess who wanted to see you!' Jewel insisted.

'We told you! We promised we would come and see you so we wouldn't forget and besides we've been...erm...distracted.' Nico said realising he almost told the Macaws about his hidden affairs with Pedro.

'Hmm, you're always distracted.' Jewel snorted.

'Hey!' Pedro cried out.

'Pedro is there any reason you always seem to take offence at the truth?' Blu asked him laughing making Rafael laugh.

'I do not!' Pedro replied.

The three children that had removed themselves from the other birds' legs were now sat on the floor enjoying the childish argument their family was having. It was nice for them to see that their family were still as childish as they were.

'Actually pássaro, you do.' Nico sided with the Macaws.

'Hey whose side are you on?' Pedro called.

'The one that won't get me hurt.'

Pedro shot him a look that said 'I'll get you later.' Nico smirked and put his head down to avoid questions.

'Come on filho, you know you do.' Rafael added.

Pedro turned to look at his father and went to respond but was cut off by a younger bird sat on the floor to the side of them.

'Filho?'

All five older birds looked down to see Lúcio sat on the floor between his two siblings looking extremely confused.

'Ok I know my Portuguese isn't brilliant but I'm pretty sure that means son.'

'It does.' Marcos said simply.

'But then that would mean Uncle Pedro is Uncle Rafael's son. So wouldn't that mean we call him granddad and not Uncle Rafael?' Lúcio continued.

'Not exactly' Sofia spoke up.

Her two brothers glanced over at her along with the other five, stood in awe while the younger trio figure out the meanings of the family addressing.

'Then what?' Marcos and Lúcio questioned.

'Well, if you think about it logically none of our uncles are related to our parents or each other in anyway except friendship so they're not really our uncles at all. The thing that makes them our uncles is the tight bonded relationship as friends that make them like family therefore when we were born they were uncle figure to us. So in theory it's impossible to Pedro to be Rafael's son and for Rafael to be our grandfather. Besides I prefer the sound of Uncle Rafael to Granddad Rafael. At least I think I do.' Sofia said thoughtfully.

All seven birds were staring at her in complete shock and awe. Sofia may have been young and thought to be naive but she knew exactly what was going on at all times, something she gained from both her mother and her father and having two brothers like she did. It was just sometimes everyone forgot she wasn't as simple as she seemed because she didn't have to do things like this very often.

'What?' She said looking around.

Nobody said anything or moved causing Sofia to purse her beak before elbowing Lúcio in the chest making him yelp and bringing everyone back down to earth.

'Well...That's just...' Rafael attempted to start a new conversation but didn't exactly know where to start.

For him this was weird. He didn't know what to say or do all down to the fact he had never seen or heard one of the young Macaws say anything like that nor had he expected to until they were older. He was used to children being loud and acting before they thought where as Sofia seemed to think before she acted.

What she had just said meant she had given this some thought before, or so Rafael thought, he could be wrong since he didn't even know the hatchling was capable of such thoughts.

Her parents however, knew otherwise. They knew Sofia was thoughtful and wise like Blu but they also knew that she wasn't capable of coming out with something as detailed as that on a sudden assumption and that she would have taken time to think about this. Perhaps she wanted to ask them about it? There was only way to know that answer to that and that was to ask her themselves. Later of course, the branch wasn't exactly the place to ask someone something like that.

'Ok, that was odd. Aren't you supposed to be the normal one?' Pedro blurted out.

He knew he would immediately regret it and he did. Jewel hit him round the back of the head with her wing with a discontent look on her face.

'Sorry.' Pedro muttered.

Sofia sniggered knowing he didn't mean anything by the remark; her uncle just had a bad habit for saying exactly what was on his mind.

'It wasn't odd. It was truth and I am the normal one!' Sofia exclaimed

'Hey!' Marcos shot at her.

'Whatever!' Lúcio said.

'Well she's more normal than you two anyway.' Nico mumbled hoping Jewel wouldn't hear but being a mother she could hear pretty much anything someone said, it was something she had learnt to do and so Nico ended with a smack too.

Rafael laughed as did the children.

'To be honest sweetheart, Nico's telling the truth.' Blu said.

'HEY!' Marcos and Lúcio shouted.

'Blu!' Jewel snapped, frowning at her husband.

The four already laughing birds were joined by the duo who was laughing so hard they fell over clutching their sides making the children laugh even harder and end up in the same position.

Blu smirked at the laughing birds while Jewel had decided to give up and just shook her head at them. There was nothing she could do now since Rafael was laughing too. Besides, in the back of her mind, she knew what they had said was true. Sofia was the normal hatchling or so they all thought, she was sure that Sofia was as capable as her brothers to 'freak out'.

When the duo stopped laughing they got up and wiped the tears from their faces before clearing their throats.

'Right now we can breathe again we'd better head backstage before you kill us.' Nico said thoughtfully.

'Haha, yeah! We have our famous song to do and a brand spanking new one!' Pedro called out excitedly as he jumped up and down.

Nico shook his head at his lover; the bird was very childish and hyperactive sometimes.

'A new song? But we haven't heard anything about it.' Rafael said.

'Yeah, we wanted to keep it as a surprise and we weren't actually going to tell you until after we performed it but seeing as a certain red crested bird can't keep his mouth shut, yes we have a new song.' Nico spoke glaring at Pedro who was sheepishly looking at the floor.

'Well I guess we can't wait to hear it!' Blu said with his children nodding vigorously.

'Ok! We'll see you after we perform!' Pedro said flying up.

'Bye guys!' Nico called over to them as they flew backstage.

Strangely backstage was empty. That rarely happened, it was usually full of birds sorting out the stage and others waiting for the current performer. That didn't bother the duo though it meant they could talk before they went on stage.

They glance around to check they were really alone and as Nico was about to speak, Pedro pressed his break forcefully again his. Nico went in to a few seconds of shock before responding, wrapping his wings around his lover.

They held the kiss for a few seconds long before they broke apart for air.

'That was daring' Nico stated.

'What can I say? I live on the wild side!' Pedro said shrugging.

Nico smirked at him and muttered again his lovers bill, 'I know you do.'

They leaned back in to kiss again but jumped apart before they touched duo to a small sandbag falling from above from one of the makeshift lighting rigs. They both looked up to see if they had been caught by anyone but there wasn't anyone there. They were sure that if they had been caught the bird would have been dumbstruck.

'Are you ready?'

The duo jumped at the sound of the voice looking round at the stage steps to see the recent performer stood there. The dup were confused. Where were the stage wings?

'They told me to tell you guys to go straight on. You don't need an introduction, everyone knows who you are! It's a pleasure by the way.'

The duo smiled at him and nodded, thanking him as he walked off and into his new fan crowd. The duo looked at each other and smiled, taking a deep breath as they always did before performing, to get the nerves down, not that they had any but it seemed like a ritual.

The only thing that was different that night was the kiss Nico left on Pedro's cheek before flying on stage. Pedro followed him on a few seconds later making a mental note to get him for it later.

The crowd burst into applause and cheer as the duo appeared.

'Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! You know who we are and man, do we have a treat for you!' Pedro called.

The crowd cheered more making the duo smirk.

'Yeah! We're going to do our famous song and tonight; we have a brand new song!' Nico added.

'Never heard before! Not even by our friends!' Pedro laughed as the crowd cheered again. He could see his family at in the middle shaking their heads at them and laughing.

'Well let's get this party started!' Nico shouted.

The lights suddenly dimed and came back up as the music started.

Nico: Party in the Ipanema, baby!

Both: I want to party  
>I want to samba<br>I want to party  
>I want to samba<p>

I want to party  
>And live my life (Pedro: live my life)<br>I want to party (party) 

For some unknown reason the lights flickered and the music cut out leaving the duo on their own for a few seconds until they stopped in confusion.

'Hey! What's going on?' Pedro called out.

At that moment something large darted across in front of one of the spotlights making its silhouette shift across the stage and all the birds in the branch look up towards the lights. To their surprise there was nothing their when they looked.

The crowd had started to murmur amongst themselves and others were still looking around until they all heard movement above the door where a light stand was to see another silhouette run passed. They looked up towards it to once again see nothing.

There was a sudden thump on the stage behind Nico and Pedro causing everyone to jump and look round. There wasn't a bird in the club that wasn't confused or now scared as the assaulter spoke.

'Hello pretty bird.'

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

MAN THAT WAS LONG! It was also rather hard to write! For those of you who don't know, I've started Uni so that is one reason as to why I haven't updated for a while but the main reason is that I have writers block but I seemed to work through that ok...kind of.

I've also become hooked on Phineas and Ferb (thanks to certain someone...CURSE YOUUUU! XD) so I'm thinking about writing a fanfiction for that too. I know you're all thinking, uggh I hate that show! Or TWO FANFICS? ARE YOU CRAZY YOU BARELY DO CRAP WITH THIS ONE! But have no fear, It won't effect this at all.

For those of you who do like Phineas and Ferb let me know what you think of the idea and what you would like to see, e.g Phinabella, Ferbessa, PxF.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Now who could have turned up in my story? Who do we know that has the catch phrase 'Hello, pretty bird.'? XD You have to love the evil one! I felt like the story was missing something without them plus I have a fantastic story line now.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

How about our little Sofia? I doubt anyone expected her to say or do something like that! Just so you all know I will be leading this story off in different directions and not always with Nico and Pedro even though it's about them, I just feel that a separate narrative thickens the plot.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Random Reviewer: Aww thank you very much! I'm glad I am I just hope I can keep it up! Woo for funny shit! You are very welcome! Anonymous reviews mean as much to me as accounted reviews. I will try!

Thanks to anyone who gave me ideas too I don't think I've used any here but just let me know if I have and I will investigate.

Also thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed me and/or my story/s you all make me feel so loved and let me know I might not be as shit as I think XD

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As always please read and review and fingers crossed I'll get my ass in gear and update faster XD

For those of you who don't know, I will reply to anonymous reviews, but it will be done at the end of the chapters and your review for the chapter must be their before I post the next chapter otherwise I can only read and acknowledge it's there.

Love you my fanlings.

Trixabella Pixxiemist –x

P.S Sorry about mistakes I'll sort em, just let me know about any majors!


	6. Blackmail

'Nigel' Blu spat from the other side of the room.

The white cockatoo didn't say a word but laughed hysterically before kicking a back support beam holding up the club roof, cracking it, bringing down other poles and part of the cloth.

The falling poles took out other beams resulting in the club falling to pieces and having the crowd scatter in panic, flying off as fast as they could. Jewel dived for her three children, panicking Blu who tried to grab is family before the sheet covered where the club had once stood.

In this time Nico and Pedro had yelped, hugging each other and jumped backwards to where the wall of the club would have been as Nigel simply stepped aside watching, in amusement, the other birds scatter in horror and terror.

The crazy white cockatoo wasted no time in pursuing his prey, spinning around to face the two secret lovers. He approached them quickly and before the duo had time to react Nigel had grabbed them and had started flying off stating 'I'll be taking you two.'

Blu and Jewel were the first to take off after them with their children close behind, although they didn't understand what was happening they weren't about to let some psychopath birdnap their uncles.

Rafael, who had been protecting other birds from the fall, noticed the Macaw family fly off quickly after Nigel wondering why they would do such a thing after last time at least that was what he thought until he saw who was in the cockatoos' grasp.

Rafael growled lowly and flew off after them; nobody took his sons.

Nigel knew he was being followed and knew exactly how to lose them. Shooting down towards the ground, Nigel flew faster into the forest, pulling up before he hit the floor, ignoring the cries from the two birds in his clutches, and swerved obstacles no problem.

It didn't take long to lose his stalkers, not with his fast pro flying skills. Flying on a little further into the forest the three birds came to an old, run down hollow of a tree where Nigel threw the two birds, landing in the doorway preventing them from flying off.

As the duo hit the floor, there was a loud crunch and a yelp of pain from one small yellow bird. Pedro was straight up on his feet when he heard his lover cry out in pain and rushed over to him helping him up.

'What happened? Are you ok?' He questioned the smaller bird quickly.

Nico hopped to his feet, rolling his right wing replying 'Yeah I'm fine; I think I've sprained my shoulder, if that's even possible.'

Pedro clutched Nico's wings in his own saying 'But I heard a crack; Nothing's broken is it? Don't cover it up if something is, we can get you help...'

Nico cut Perdo off chuckling 'No nothing's broken, now calm down.'

The large bird in the doorway rolled his eyes as he watched the scene play out; it was pathetic.

'Then what cracked?' Pedro asked quickly.

'The twigs did chubby!' Nigel called out, speaking for the first time since they left the club reminding the duo of where they were causing them to cower.

'Wh-what do you want?' Nico stammered, pressing up against Pedro hoping it would comfort him and somehow give him courage.

'Now there's a question I haven't been asked in a long time.' Nigel stated. 'What do I want?'

Nigel smirked evilly at the two birds before snapping his beak towards Nico causing the yellow canary to jump into Pedro's wings and himself to cackle.

'There isn't anything we can give you; it isn't like we're the last two birds of our kind or anything!' Pedro retorted quickly. He wasn't afraid of the cockatoo like he was the first time they met and were captured.

-_flashback_-

_Pedro, Nico and Rafael were flying over Carnival in search of a beautiful blue female Macaw. All they knew was that Nigel had gotten her and from the duo had seen and Blu had said, the Cockatoo was insane and dangerous._

_During the day they had also learnt that the two Macaws were the last of their kind so it was vital they ended up together and as it was turning out, they actually did like each other unlike when Rafael had first met them._

_Rafael flew ahead over two or three giant golden floats, they were beautiful sure but now wasn't the time to admire them he had to find Jewel_

_Pedro's voice rang out behind him exclaiming 'What is that! It's horrible!'_

'_Man that's just wrong!' Nico added._

_Rafael turned around, hovering, to see what they were talking about. A very bad homemade chicken float; it really was hideous. As Rafael was about to speak Jewel's voice could be heard from inside the float, it was too muffled for them to hear what she said._

'_Nico, Pedro! Fly down to Blu and tell him we found Jewel! I'll try and get her out!' Rafael called._

_The duo saluted him and flew off to deliver their given message. While they did so Rafael flew down to the float and flew in the back undetected; or so he had thought._

_There was a sudden tightness around his throat, taking him by surprise but he couldn't squawk from the hold on him. The force wasted no time in throwing him across the room and into a cage, the door slamming shut once he was in and only then could he see what had caught him._

_This must have been the crazy cockatoo that had gotten Jewel. Speaking of her, where was she? Rafael looked around the truck he was in at the dozens of cages filled with birds until his eyes settled on a blue Macaw fighting the cage door to get out._

'_Jewel!' Rafael called out._

_The Macaw stopped fighting the door and looked over to where she had heard the familiar voice escape from._

'_Rafael! How did you find me?' She exclaimed._

'_Nico and Pedro saw everything! Oh man, Nico and Pedro!' Rafael called back realising that they would come back to help._

_On cue the duo burst into the truck the same way Rafael had but not exactly the same way as Pedro pelted Nigel in the beak with a kung-fu kick throwing the bird off balance but he still managed to grab Nico._

_Nigel shook off the kick quickly and glanced to see what he had caught._

_Smirking he spoke looking at Rafael 'Hmm it looks like you brought in some snacks'_

_The duo's faces contorted in to horror as they Nigel grabbed Pedro and lifted Nico to his beak. As he placed the yellow canary into his mouth, Nico wriggled a wing free and wacked the Cockatoo with his bottle cap._

_Nigel yelped in pain, squeezing hard on him and his companion before launching them at the wall above Rafael's cage making the duo yelp and the other birds watching hiss. Nigel flew over, opening a top compartment on the cage for the birds to fall through on top of Rafael._

_Nigel burst into a fit of laugher when the duo peeled of the wall and fell onto the Toucan, it was just too comical for him. Now all he had to do was wait for the hero of the hour._

-_End of flashback_-

'It's not what I want from you; it's what I NEED from you and I'll get it.' Nigel sneered at them.

The duo glanced at each other confused.

'What makes you think you can get anything from us? We'll get away from you.' Pedro spoke.

'Oh I'll get it from you two lovers.' Nigel smirked.

The duo felt their hearts drop. He knew; Nigel knew their secret. The Cockatoo laughed loudly.

'Yes I know all about you two and you gay antics. Now, you will give me what I want.'

Nigel stepped forward and leered over the duo, which were worried and panicking hoping he didn't mean what they thought.

-**With the Others**-

'We can't find them!' Rafael called out as he landed in the Macaws hollow with Blu, 'We've been looking for ages'

'What would Nigel what with them? You'd think he'd come after us' Blu said looking at Jewel.

Jewel nodded in agreement. Now they had children, there may have been more Macaws in the world but there only three more which still mean they were worth a lot of money so it didn't make sense for Nigel to steal Nico and Pedro.

'Can anyone think of a reason why he'd take them?' Jewel asked.

Nobody spoke for a few moments until Lúcio spoke.

'Maybe he's after something but not Uncle Pedro or Uncle Nico.'

'Yeah, maybe he's going to use them some way to get what he wants!' Marcos added.

For once in their lives, the two young hatchlings made sense. That was a very likely possibility.

'Maybe he's take uncle Nico and uncle Pedro to get us to go to him. They're like family and we'd do anything for them!' Sofia rounded of her brothers assumptions.

The two adult Macaws looked at each other and over to Rafael. The Toucan didn't say a work, lost in thought, but nodded at them and took off for his hollow.

Blu and Jewel weren't 100 percent sure on what he was going to do or what they were going to do for that matter but they knew that whatever it was; it was going to move them one step closer to finding Nico and Pedro.

Flying quickly through the forest to his hollow, Rafael was figuring out what to say to his wife and children when he got home. He had to tell them tonight, it would give them chance to work something out to save them, especially his children.

In no time at all, Rafael landed in his hollow making his children look round at him and cry out 'Daddy!' before jumping on him.

He laughed half heartedly as Eva watched, smiling warmly. The smile faded when her children got off him and stood looking concerned at him as did she.

'Nico and Pedro have been birdnapped.' Rafael spoke.

His children gasped and Eva's beak tightened. She may think that the duo was a bad influence but she loved them like her own sons and nothing messes with her family.

A rumble broke out amongst the children as they started discussing ways to find their step brothers. The two older Toucans smiled at the little hesitation their children had wasted to start finding them.

Within minutes, the young Toucan's had three or four different plans that they had started working on while the eldest of the hatchlings, flew off to nearby hollows to tell their brothers and sisters the news.

Rafael smiled and hugged Eva close, kissing her.

'Don't worry papaya, we'll find them.' She said softly.

'I hope so mango.' He sighed back.

-**Back with the Duo**-

'B-b-but you're too...we-we're too...w-we can't...' Nico stuttered.

'You can't. Not with us.' Pedro growled.

Nigel cackled again moving backwards understanding what they meant.

'You two actually thought I wanted _that_ from you? HA! As passionate and loving as you two were in the water, I'm not interested.'

The duo's heart's jumped from relief and pure horror that Nigel had watched them during their first time.

'No,' Nigel continued, 'what I want and need from you two is your help.'

Nico and Pedro looked shocked that the crazy Cockatoo, the bird that ate other birds, was asking them, the best bird singers in Rio for help.

Neither of the lovers could say a word simply because they didn't know what to say.

'And if you don't help me, the entire animal kingdom of Rio is going to know your little secret' Nigel hummed.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Well it's been a while since I last wrote this fanfiction wasn't it? No I amazingly haven't had writers block I've just been lazy and idealess which sucks! However this hit me today and TADA! This along with poetry, sorting my book a little and my Phineas and Ferb fanfictions have started to take off...I still blame you person who know who they are! –shakes fist-

I admit now, in the flash back I don't fully remember who tell s Blu about Jewel in the 'weird chicken float' and it's too much effort for this ill lady to go find out from the DVD.

Yes I'm ill so I've had time today to sort my writing out as those who follow me on deviantart know.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

So, Nigel was the one watching the duo make love at the stream...creepy huh? Will the duo help Nigel and will he tell their secret? Will the others find them? Find out next on Hiding The Truth...XD ok that was very T.V. of me, but I just had to!

But seriously you have to let me know what you think!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Read and review please and I will reply to all accounted reviews and all unaccounted reviews on the bottom of the next chapter. I am also open to flames because I can toast marshmallows and currently my very cold feet.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Random Reviewer – Thank you very much! I do try (: Yaaaaay! My Cliché cliff hanger worked! Thank you again! I will try!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I apologise for any mistakes and if they bother you that much please let me know so I can change them and your advice is welcome along with ideas which I will credit you for if I use them!

Triaxabella Pixximist - x


	7. Under Whose Power?

"What-what do you want from us?" Nico stammered.

He didn't understand why he was so nervous, they'd face Nigel before and Pedro obviously wasn't showing any sign of fear. He felt pathetic sat next to his scowling lover, glaring at the insane bird in the entrance.

"Why ask us? Or more to the point why birdnap us to ask us that man, you could ask like every other normal bird would have done?" Pedro spoke.

Nigel through the Cardinal a look of disbelief thinking to himself 'is this bird really that stupid?'

Rolling his eyes a spat sarcastically "Of course! Why didn't I just fly over casually and ask you?"

Pedro immediately regretted saying something so ridiculous. It was obvious why Nigel couldn't and wasn't planning on doing that! It wouldn't matter under what circumstance Nigel turned up on, everyone would have gone into action mode just with the fact he was there. He did after all birdnap Blu and Jewel.

Nigel, by now, had turned his back to the two smaller birds in the hollow, he had nothing to worry, they were smaller than him and he was a 'cannibal' you could smell it in his breath and if that wasn't enough to scare a bird, then his manic personality and unpredictable nature was.

Scanning around the silent, dark jungle he knew there was nowhere for any of the three birds (including himself) to go even if the two love birds wanted to fly away from him, they wouldn't really risk it in this part of the jungle as it was snake infested with many other malicious animals everywhere but Nigel was well known in this area. He had to be. The Marmosets didn't exactly leave him a choice.

Nico was still sat on the floor trembling slightly, mulling over the idea of having to sleep in the same hollow as Nigel. That alone was frightening but that tied in with the fact the crazy cockatoo wanted something and was prepared to use blackmail to get it, made matter worse.

At least he had Pedro. Pedro. He had been sat there so lost in his thoughts and fear he hadn't noticed the slightly larger, red crested Cardinal staring at him in concern and thought. He didn't need to say anything to him to understand that the Canary was frightened; he was tiny and did resemble birds Nigel could eat after all.

Tilting his head to the right and raising his nonexistent eyebrows, smiling gently at his lover instantly relaxed both of them. Nico felt safe around Pedro, he always had and probably always would it was just the way things were.

Nigel turned back around to find the two birds subconsciously leaning into each other. This wasn't something he wanted to see again, it was hard enough to stay and watch them both in the stream but if he was to get what he wanted he needed something that would force them to help him.

Clearing his throat, the two birds jumped back fixating their eyes upon him. Smirking, he informed them "Looks like you'll be staying here tonight boys. Don't worry, I won't eat you and I don't think either of you are stupid enough to attempt to fly in this part of the jungle at night.'

The smaller birds froze as what they feared became true. They had to sleep practically next to Nigel, the hollow wasn't big enough to put much distance between them. That was the worst of it although the thought of being eaten alive by a snake or murdered by a Marmoset with a grudge in the night came on the same level.

"Relax, I'm known around here. Nobody comes near me. Apart from a certain animal when they need something.' Nigel said.

They didn't understand who he meant. Nigel didn't help anyone but himself so why was he here to wait on someone or something?

"What do you mean? Who?" Pedro, even curious enquired.

Nico couldn't find words to speak but he too was pondering the same thing. Two sets of eyes were on Nigel trying to read something.

Nigel knew there was no point being harsh now or hiding what was, he did after all need their help even if it was through his cunning malicious ways.

"Marmosets."

"Marmosets? You're waiting on the Marmosets?" Pedro questioned.

Nigel tightened his beak and nodded. He hated it being said that way, but in literally fact, that was and is what he is doing. Waiting on flea ridden animal thieves. It made him sick.

"Why?" Nico said quietly, his curiosity and need for an understanding bursting.

"I told you two, I need you help with something." Nigel started, intriguing the other, "I need you to help me get away from those blasted monkeys."

Once again, Nico and Pedro didn't understand. The cockatoo had wings and it was very clear they weren't damaged or clipped so why hadn't he simply just flown off? It was not like Nigel to not being doing as he pleased.

Nigel walked over to the birds, a sat himself on the ground, from where he did not intend to move for the remainder of the night, Nico and Pedro shuffling to the side a little still holding a safe distance from the lunatic with them.

"They have a photo or a few of myself after YOU and your blue feathered friends chucked me in to the plane jets. I couldn't retrieve them and I have tried, obviously, and they are the only thing holding me here. Usually I would have just left over something so small and not cared but I had very few feathers left and at that time I couldn't leave looking like that. Plus Marcel is behind bars and I'm not a caged bird.' Nigel explained.

It was a short, simple story of Nigel getting what he deserved but the two birds couldn't help but feel sorry for him a little. Nothing deserved to be held by the Marmosets. You see the thing about the Marmosets of Rio, was that they were the sly, crafty and miraculously cunning animal thieves, sleazy and rotten to the core and although Nigel was very much so thought to be this way as well, his reasoning was very different. At least that's what Nico was thinking.

Nico had begun to wonder what Nigel would be like now that Marcel wasn't there to boss him about or brainwash him with bird smuggling for a few years. Perhaps he would change. He sounded like he had already started changing because for one, he was asking them for help.

Ok, it was after birdnapping them, destroying the club for the second time and using black mail against them, but he could understand why, which was very strange providing he could become lunch at anytime.

Pedro, on the other hand, wasn't as ready to trust the Cockatoo. Yes being under the Marmosets power must be horrible but he deserved it didn't he? Pedro glanced at his Canary, to find his expression softened, surprising him.

"We'll do it." Nico spoke.

Pedro raised his eyes again and Nigel looked back around at him, from allowing his mind to wander off, shocked that the smallest bird had accepted his 'mission' without further question. Pedro was about to open his break when Nico spoke again looking at his lover.

"We have to Pedro, if not everyone will know about us and you know as well as I do not everyone will accept that."

The thought of Blu and Jewel finding out was exactly scary. He knew Jewel wouldn't mind, she might not trust the two singers all the time but to her, they were family. The mini Macaws wouldn't be bothered either, at least not Sofia and Marcos. Lúcio was like his father in more ways than he realised and just like Blu he wouldn't understand and would more than likely freak out.

The birds that they feared finding out most of all, were from the club. Everyone seemed so set on them settling down with a 'baby bird' as they called them, they couldn't imagine how they would react, finding out that the best singers in bird kind in Rio were loving each other. They had to keep it a secret.

Pedro mumbled "yeah" nodding lightly, not entirely happy on the idea of helping Nigel but it had to be done.

"Besides, the Marmosets are out of order. You wouldn't like to be in his position." Nico finished.

'What a strange thing to say' thought both Nigel and Pedro.

Pedro thought that over for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer that. If he was in Nigel's position, what was happening wouldn't be deserved but of course it wouldn't be very nice.

Pedro nodded once more and Nico smiled knowing that meant he was up for helping out Nigel, but he knew it was more for keeping their secret.

Nico may have arrived in the hollow scared of the Cockatoo but now he understood everything and have new ideas, he didn't feel so afraid of him anymore. Maybe there was another side to the bird that needed to be uncovered.

Nico smiled a little at Nigel, silently saying they'd do it for it him. Nigel nodded then lowered his head a shut his eyes, a sign he was going to sleep now and they should possibly do the same.

Pedro shifted back a little more to lean on the wall of the hollow before settling himself down properly, looking over at Nico to join him. They'd been sleeping together properly since they finally took their second first kiss, it just seemed right.

Nico didn't hesitate to join his lover, nuzzling his chest feathers and folding his wings around Pedro as much as he possibly could. Pedro may have lost weight but it was still impossibly for Nico to join his tiny wings around him like Pedro could him, as he was doing now.

Shutting their eyes, they were asleep in no time which was surprising to Nigel, who had been pretending to be asleep for around five minutes now. He couldn't help but wonder why Nico, whose name he still did not know, had accepted to help him so fast.

Nobody had offered or accepted to help him since he was in his youth. He wasn't very old now, he just looked it. He blamed the show business life, if he was honest. He may have bragged about how fabulous it was to others but in truth, it was a lot of hard work and a lot of time spent in a cage.

It had stressed him out and when a particular incident had happened, he practically shut down. It was the reason he was replaced. He was so distracted and distressed he couldn't do things right anymore and he had started losing his pure white colour, going a little off colour grey.

He wasn't mad at the Parakeet for filling his shoe, metaphorically of course, any bird wanted to taste stardom and at the time Nigel was happy to be out of the spotlight, he had a lot on his wings but he couldn't just walk away like he didn't care, that wouldn't have looked right so he made it seem like a big fuss.

It was back then, he was known for being nice and actually kind, doing as he was told, hanging out with friends and so much more. He did miss that; having friends. He couldn't remember what it felt like to have friends or someone who cared about him. It was obvious Marcel didn't when he never once cringed as his 'pet' went through the blades, miraculously not killing him.

There was more to Nigel's back story than people could ever think; only two other birds knew this but they were miles away from him. The two birds that had possibly forgotten him and would never care for him again so to have a bird finally help him so quickly, it was nice.

He smiled a little at the two sleeping birds opposite him, before shutting his eyes and finally going to sleep.

This was going to be interesting. That was one thing nobody was going to doubt.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Well, well, well, well, well ,well. That was a lot of well's wasn't it?

YES I UPDATED!

After a very popular demand! I am more than amazed at the responses I'm getting for this story but I can't thank you all enough!

I even have fan art for this on Deviantart! I genuinely can't believe it! I never thought something I'd write would be good enough to draw for! If you want to know what I'm talking about hit up my profile page and check my deviantart favourites in Rio and you will understand!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I like Nigel a lot, as you can possibly tell and I'm sure he has a nice side somewhere and I will bring it out! MWAAHAHHA...there's nothing really evil about that.

So what's this **thing **that happen with Nigel hmmm?

I know (: You will see eventually but if you think you can guess then let me know!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Pauge – I shall! I know right!

crazypopcornlover4ever – Well then, a pregnant Nico. I think everyone reading can safely say I can manage that, I'm crazy enough! Although that is another story to be sorted entirely. I'll poll that one up and see how people react.

Random Me – TADA!

Person with no name – Thank you so much! TADA

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

My life is not important on this at the moment so there is only a few things left to say.

I have a poll up over a story idea for the fabulous Nico and Pedro presented to me from an 'anonymous' reviewer and would like to know what you all think about it.

As always please read and review, because by popular demand, I am back and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY PROPERLY!

I do reply to anonymous and unaccounted reviews from the previous chapter as you have seen and to those with accounts, I will reply to you ASAP (:

Love you hatchlings!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	8. Naming Names

The night passed by without, luckily, any disturbances. Nigel must have meant what he said when he told the two love birds, he was known around the area and nobody bothered him. After all he was an absolute maniac.

However on the other side of the forest, many birds had a restless night trying to figure out where part of their family had been taken. Blu, Jewel and the mini Macaws slept better than Rafael which was apparent when they met up in the early hours.

It wasn't because the Macaw family didn't care as much, of course they did, Nico and Pedro were one of the main reasons their family existed, it was more that they didn't know what to do and feeling helpless in the night, they drifted off.

The Toucan family, however, had been up most of the night, getting the news to the mass of the family, even if they did live a few hollows away. The youngest children that still lived with Rafael and Eva, were thinking up all sorts of plots and plans to recover their 'brothers'. Being hatchlings, some of their plans were very farfetched and impossible only working with the imagination but they were fabulous plans all the same even if some required the strength of a bulldozer or the height of a bear on its hind legs. It gave them all something to laugh about.

Rafael, no matter how many times he thought through his reasons for Nigel to steal off the two birds, he couldn't come to a single conclusion except revenge against Blu and Jewel, but surely he would have known they had children. Unless, he knew they had children and knew how close Nico and Pedro were to the entire Macaw family and wanted to make sure they truly suffered by killing them and leave the hatchlings in a permanently scared. Or perhaps he didn't know they had children at all.

It couldn't have had anything to do with himself because he didn't do anything again Nigel, unless he counted helping them out as something. His head hurt from lack of sleep, over thinking and pure worry. He couldn't settle, no matter how many times his children made him laugh or Eva tried to reassure him the duo would be fine or comforted him, Nico and Pedro were his children as much as Diamantina or Aleixo or Silvio.

Of course those particular children were the three eldest now but they were the first children to ever meet the dynamic duo. Since then he and Eva had had 15 more. A few of their children had paired up and others just didn't feel right matching up with someone they knew so well and took to another local Toucan and whichever way their children matched up, they still loved them.

Diamantina and Alexio were round first thing in the morning with their five children closely followed by Silvio and his wife with their seven children. With the section of the forest that Rafael and Eva lived in, the amount of birds there wasn't a problem since they could sort things outside of the hollow and they wouldn't disturb anyone.

From then on the rest of their children arrived, with their children to help look for their brothers.

"I've never realised how large our family actually is." Rafael stated to Eva causing all his children to laugh and their partners.

"Well, as you all know thanks to Lilly, Sofia and Rico that Nico and Pedro have been birdnapped." Rafael announced.

A low murmur broke out amongst his family until he continued walking over towards one of his eldest daughters " Now Diamantina..."

" I'm Peaches papa" She spoke.

"Yes, Peaches and her husband Marco..."

"She didn't marry me dad." Marco said casually laughing.

"Wait, wait, wait let me get this straight you're Peaches?" Rafael said retracing his steps.

"Yes." Peaches said.

"And you married..." Rafael continued

"Me." Cyrus, the eleventh child of Rafael and Eva spoke

"Right, not Marco?"

"I've not married." Marco said.

"So you didn't marry Diamantina?"

"No papa I married Alexio." Diamantina hummed shaking her head.

"Maybe you need to sleep papaya. You can't remember your own children.' Eva laughed.

"What? Of course I know my own children! And I know the order they were hatched in!" Rafael exclaimed.

With that he walked around his children in order speaking their names.

"Diamantina, Alexio, Silvio, Peaches, Marco, Mila, Milo, Persia, Savannah, Lola, Cyrus, Miami, Lilly, Sofia, Rico, Sia, Linda and Robbie." Rafael finished proudly and all his children cheered.

Eva laughed and thought while his mind was at ease she'd see how well his memory really worked.

"Well done, but do you actually know who married who?" She questioned.

All eyes darted over from Eva to Rafael once more to see if he really did know his children as well as he implied.

Rafael smirked. There was no way he wouldn't! He knew everybody and amazingly seemed to remember it every time so the earlier mix up was a bit of fun; he didn't think he'd end up taking on a challenge he could mess everyone up with.

"Sure I do! Diamantina and Alexio married, Silvio married the lovely Alana, Peaches married out eleventh child Cyrus just as our sixth child, Mila married our twelfth child Miami and our seventh married our thirteenth, Milo and Lilly. Now only two of our children have married outside of the family so far and with my already mentioning one there is only Persia left to mention who married Carlos and five of our children are still with us which is our fourteenth hatchling to our very last, Sofia, Rico, Sia, Linda and Robbie. This leaves us with three children, our fifth, ninth and tenth, Marco, Savannah and Lola who haven't married as of yet and if you wish to go into children..."

"NO STOP!" Eva bellowed at him in amazement.

Everyone had an idea that Rafael would be able to recall who was with who if he walked around and put the next to each other but nobody had expected him to do it like he had without moving from the same spot.

After a moment or so of silence, they all started laughing, even his grandchildren whom had also stopped to listen to their grandfather list off his children. Once the laughter died down Rafael's smile disappeared and his gaze fell to the floor.

"I missed two out." He stated quietly.

"No you didn't. You named all 18 of us with and without partners." Persia spoke softly.

Eva didn't need her husband to say a word to understand what he meant. They were, practically, family after everything they had been through with them.

"Nico and Pedro." She muttered.

Even though she had said it almost as if it was a breath, everyone heard her. Their children's children, who had met the duo once or twice in a lifetime new who they were and how important they were to the family had paused from their plotting with Eva and Rafael's youngest.

"Yes. Nico and Pedro. They were not hatched to us nor are they the same type of bird as any of us or as each other but they are as much your brothers too. The bird that took them last night was last seen when he was tracking down Blu and Jewel to be sold for a smuggler and this went bad. I'm not sure why or where he has taken them or what he will have or plan to do to them. What I am sure of is that we have to find our family members and bring them home."

Rafael spoke a lot and he knew people pretty much always listened to him even when he trailed off and babbled but he knew what he was talking about and sometimes what he said could be memorable. This was one of those things his family would never forget and would possibly turn out to be one hell of a story to tell for generations.

As the enormous Toucan family set about where to look for the dup and how to get them back in all sorts of situations, little did they know that the duo were safe and sound and just waking up from a surprisingly full night's sleep.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Well, well, well what have we here? A new chapter? So it is!

I admit now that it really isn't my best chapter from my stories but I want to get a nice spread on the birds from the movie since that is what Rio is about. Plus as much as a Nico and Pedro story this is, I can blow a fuse and draw a blank on ideas for the duo. It's good to have characters to play with.

As you probably tell, I'm tired and I'm running out of ideas now mainly because my hearts fallen out of this story which is a real shame because I did have high hopes for this story and I kind of still do.

So no, none of you have my permission to spin off or carry it on because it's my story and I WANNA DO IT! Even if I don't own Rio, which is a shame and an advantage at the same time.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Yes I named ALL of the children. You have no idea how mind blowing it was to do that and choose their partners. The ones that don't have another half and don't live with Eva and Rafael, should be expected to crop up soon enough.

I have plans!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I now disclaim owning any character in Rio and if you want to know who they are DO YOUR OWN FUCKING RESEARCH! DO I LOOK LIKE WIKEPEDIA TO YOU BIATCH?

I have however named existing characters that either didn't have names or I haven't remembered them.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Many of you are now asking if you can use bits and pieces of what I'm doing. The answer is no. Don't do it without informing and asking me first. I will possibly say yes in the end but depending on what it is you're wanting to use, I have things for you to do.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

crazypopcornlover4ever – Haha! Thank you! No I'm not but it's nice not know I'm not on my own!

Blank – Carlos is about! Don't you worry! I haven't forgotten about my seagulls!

Waiting here – I'm so sorry it took so long! I've just been major busy! You have no idea! But it's here now!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As always please read and review, because by popular demand, I am back once more.

I do reply to anonymous and unaccounted reviews from the previous chapter as you have seen and to those with accounts, I will reply to you ASAP (:

Love you hatchlings!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	9. Wishing With The Past

As strange as it may seem, on the other side of the forest, Pedro was the first one awake out of the duo. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep, well it was that too because who could sleep when a maniac was always inches away from you and you lover, but it was more worry that was eating him up than anything.

It was eerie on this side of the forest. No birds sang in the morning apart from the odd tweet here and there as birds flew through or the bellowing from other animals. This was part of the forest that smaller birds like him avoided like a plague. Especially birds as small as Nico; he was a finger, wing, food around here. Some one that nobody would notice go missing all because of his size, and maybe because they didn't live around there but the reason why was staring you down.

With Nico in mind, Pedro looked next to him where the small, adorable, yellow canary was curled up fast asleep. How he slept so well being this far away from home and having Nigel in the same room as him, he'd never know.

"Nigel. Where is Nigel?" Pedro questioned himself, looking around the large hollow noticing the white cockatoo had vanished.

Unnerved Pedro shook the Canary waking him. Nico stretched out in his comical manner, a manner than had never failed to make Pedro laugh even at such a tense time, and yawned a little before shaking his head and looking around for the bird that woke him.

"What is it Pedro?" Nico asked gently, finding his partner.

It was at that moment that Nico double blinked and glanced around trying to figure out where they were. He sat still for a moment as Pedro observed him, knowing that Nico would remember everything in a few seconds and on cue Nico shook head lightly and smiled.

Looking at Pedro again, seeing the worried look on his face he repeated, "What is it?"

"Nigel. He's gone." Pedro said gesturing with an outstretched wing to where Nigel had slept.

Nico looked over at the spot to find that what he was saying was the truth, not that he thought he'd lie about it, but he knew why Pedro was on edge. He knew he didn't trust the bird as far as he could throw, which was not at all, and he knew that he should feel that same but there was something about the bird at the moment that couldn't help but make him he deserved a second chance.

"Well...I guess we'll get flying then. He didn't say we couldn't leave." Nico said as a matter of fact.

Pedro found a smile slipping on to his beak. He hadn't thought about that but he was glad that Nico wasn't always one to freak out like him no matter how funny it could be.

"Yeah man you're right! Let's jet then! I'm starving!" Pedro said chirpily.

Nico laughed and hopped over to the Cardinal, kissing the side of his beak saying "You're always hungry."

Pedro laughed and hugged the small bird closer to him pressing his beak to the others. While in the embrace they heard something land in the hollow.

"Good, you're both up."

It was Nigel. He said nothing else nor did he move but that was expected.

"And you're still here." The cockatoo thought to himself.

"We were just leaving." Pedro stated quickly, glaring at Nigel for his inconvenient timing.

"We need to go find food." Nico added hoping for Pedro's statement to sound less harsh with it.

He'd feel guilty if they just left now he'd returned, sure he still didn't trust him fully but, he needed there help and he hadn't attacked them yet, excluding the birdnapping but he wasn't holding them hostage.

"No need." Nigel said.

The two smaller birds looked uneasy as he said that. Was he really going to starve them? Was it all a trap after all?

"Don't look so ill, I brought food." Nigel finished.

That statement didn't make either of the birds feel any better due to the fact that Nigel was a cannibal. They'd never eaten meat before in their lives and they weren't about to start now just so that a crazed cockatoo could possibly eat them later. This was beginning to sound like a fairy tale that Blu told them once about two children.

Nigel picked up is foot and threw something towards the due making the both jump and dare they not look down to see what it was.

"They're fresh from the markets." Nigel stated.

Glancing down at the food the duo found the fruit to be two small papayas. Pleasantly surprised, Nico smiled and thanked the large white bird before starting to eat. Nigel's eyes widened a little at the thanks, it was rare he was thanked for the things he did.

It was one of the main reasons he was as snappy and short tempered as he was. He turned away to fly off again, hiding his smiling that was tugging on his beak saying "Yes, well I'll be back soon I have a few things to do before today."

With that the cockatoo took off. The two smaller birds looked up at that and then at each other wondering just what Nigel had planned for today. They couldn't even think of where to start. With hundreds of thoughts running through their minds, they stayed silent and ate their fruit rather slowly, bearing in mind that Nigel hadn't said how long he would actually be.

Pedro was all for leaving but he knew Nico wouldn't leave just yet and he knew better; Nigel would just track them down again and the next time could be more violent and he didn't feel like being a wing food for the crazy bird.

An hour passed by and the lover birds had eaten their fruit and had decided to sit at the back of the hollow as the eeriness of the forest kind of freaked them out. Topics for conversation had flitted about them so quickly they wouldn't be able to name the topic of their conversation five minutes ago if they tried so currently they were sat singing.

They had started off with Hot Wings and slowly started singing their own songs while the other one listened, eventually creating a remix of both their songs the best they could creating massive disasters and huge laughs.

Flying back to the hollow Nigel could hear the two birds laughing and singing a little distance off and hoped he would maybe one day have friends again.

It sounds soppy, but Nigel would really give anything to have a friend once more, but he'd never say that out loud no matter how true or desperate he was becoming.

He blamed having Marcel as an owner for years before Blu and Jewel were a necessity to own because in all honesty, although Marcel trusted him to lead theft operations and such, he didn't really care about him.

To him, Nigel was just another cog in the works that he could get by without which explained why he didn't really care when Nigel went through the plane turbines.

What made it worse is that Nigel knew this all along but he made himself stay because he wouldn't have had anywhere else and would probably have died in the wild because he wasn't a wild bird at all.

He was a star. Was, was always the key word and as Nigel had sung many times before he had been a beautiful bird once in his lifetime but when his age came upon him, he lacked in things he had in his youth and a lot had changed since the start of his career.

He was still considered a handsome bird when he had come to Rio as a 'free' bird but he had never felt so trapped in his life.

_**-flashback-**_

_Sat on the table messing about with his back feathers was a tall cockatoo. He had just finished filming for a break, he was tired and he knew that his looks were starting to lack by the way that some of the other birds on the show had started looking at him._

_It wasn't his fault he'd hit the peak of his beauty and doing the show all the time was really starting to take its toll on him. He just didn't have the energy anymore and although he loved the attention that cam e with the fame, he didn't fancy having to sleep with a different bird every night because they'd pestered him past breaking point._

_He had responsibilities elsewhere now but he just couldn't keep up. If he was to be honest, it was killing him._

"_Hey there handsome." Came a silky voice from the other side of the table._

_Nigel straightened up and looked over at the source of the voice finding a beautiful parakeet sat watching him._

"_Hello Loretta."_

_She was the bird that had taken a strong liking to the cockatoo but there was something about her that he just couldn't suss out. Yes, he had slept with her but nothing had come of it apart from him bringing her along to the show and getting her a small role in the background._

_They were good friends or so it had seemed._

"_Not packing?" Loretta asked flicking some seeds off the table._

_Nigel stared at her confused._

"_Why would I be and what exactly would I be packing?"_

_Loretta walked over towards Nigel and nudged him out of the way to stand in front of the small mirror left out for him making him shoot her a nasty look. Flattening her crest feathers she looked over her shoulder at Nigel._

"_Didn't you hear?"_

"_Hear what?" Nigel asked, picking himself up off the floor where Loretta had knocked him._

"_About your job." Loretta replied turning all the way around to face him._

"_Come on, Loretta stop playing about."_

"_You're being replaced."_

_Nigel felt his whole world stop and crash. She had to be lying or winding him up or something. He said nothing and flew off to his head human assistant. Landing on her shoulder she looked and smiled at him gently stroking his feathers._

_She wasn't just his assistant on set but his owner and she loved him there was no way she'd let them replace him._

"_I just don't see why you have to do this now. He hasn't been bad and the audience's love him." She spoke._

_It became clear immediately that they were talking about him._

"_I know, I know but our ratings have dropped drastically and the story is predictable and old. People want to see something new and we've thought of everything trust me sweetie, we have, we have and it's just not worked out." The producer spoke as the director stood silently nodding his head._

"_So what now?"_

_Nigel sat very still trying to pretend not to understand as his feather were smoothed out and he was brought onto her arm. He needed to know what would happen._

"_We'll kill him off."_

_That was it? That was their answer? They'd kill him off?_

"_That's it?"_

"_What else can we do? Make him meet the love of his life and fly off happily in to the sunset? It's not the idea of the show."_

"_It just seems like the lazy way out."_

"_Look it's how it's going to be. We kill him off and he'll be given up for adoption."_

_Adoption! He was being given away? A star like him was going to be killed off and given away? He looked at his owner hoping she would do something; but she did nothing but stroke his feathers and nod._

"_I suppose it's for the best, but why adoption? I've had him for years, can't I just keep him?"_

_Yes, couldn't she just keep him?_

"_We'd say yes but the new star is going to be in your care after the way you've looked after Nigel we trust you with the health and safety of Loretta."_

_Loretta. She was replacing him? That's what she wanted all along!_

_Nigel looked over at the table where she was still stood smirking smugly at him. She made his blood boil. She never cared about him. It hit him now, he remembered her saying she'd love to be a star like him; and now she was going to be; in his place._

"_I knew I'd be a star." She said._

_Nigel snapped. He couldn't handle it. There was no way a prissy, sleep around, scrounging, side dish was going to take his place and rub it in his face and he but killed off and put up for adoption too!_

"_OW! He bit me."_

_He flew off his 'owners' arm scratching her as he did so before flying at Loretta. Just because she was an exotic bird didn't mean that she was going to be any more interesting than him to audiences and she was nowhere near as talented as him._

_She was not going to have his job._

_What happened after that was enough to get Nigel put down and, well, Loretta never did get the job._

_Nigel had been left with no other option but to get out and away as soon as he could but no knowing anywhere around or anyone he was convinced he was going to die until he flew to a restaurant where Marcel was sat watching as the bird managed to steal mass amounts of food and fly to and from without being noticed for half an hour._

_This hadn't been the first time he'd seen the cockatoo either. When Marcel had seen enough he had waited about side for the bird to perch before entering again and grabbed him, hoping the bird would understand when he spoke._

_The proposition wasn't to Nigel's liking. He felt like he'd lost everything and everyone he had ever cared about and his only way of surviving was to live by theft and smuggling. It wasn't going to be much of a life and he was sure he would never be happy again but he would be alive._

_-__**Flashback End-**_

Landing in the hollow, the two smaller birds stood up waiting for the Cockatoo to say something.

"So what's first?" Nico asked.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

**BIRDS VERSES MONKEY'S! ** That has nothing to do with anything but yeah.

Look who is alive! IT'S NOT ME IT'S THE DINOSAURS RUN!

I've sat dancing for about an hour to Hot Wings while trying to finish this chapter, it was hilarious but not productive.

Yes my little hatchlings, after long last, I am here and this is a chapter to get my ass back in gear. I actually lost all the will to live with writing because nothing was working for me! Even my speech as I spoke suffered drastically...I developed a stutter, a repetitious one that I've managed to knock out!

AND

My laptop broke...twice. It's okay for now but we shall see.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I apologise this chapter is a bit all over the place and the details aren't as great as they could be but it's just while I gather my thoughts and ideas properly once more and I can get the ball rolling and we'll all be happy because as you know, I'm not just going to drop the story on its face...yeah.

BY THE WAY if you do mix Fly Love and Drop it Low together...yiykes, it sounds horrible.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As usually, please excuse my mistakes, I am lazy right now and I'm slack.

Please review regardless of what you thought, just write it and post it and your flames are welcome because my feet are cold.

I do reply to anonymous and unaccounted reviews from the previous chapter as you have seen and to those with accounts, I will reply to you ASAP (:

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Seven deadly ex's. (Cookie for those that understand).

That's about it.

The next chapter shouldn't be this short and you won't have to wait as long! I PROMISE!

Love you hatchlings!

Trixabella Pixximist - x


	10. Planning Starts Here

"Any news?" Eva asked as Jewel landed in the edge of her hollow.

"Nothing, Blu is still out with Rafael and some of your kids and their kids...and their kids, kids...I think. You have a big family." Jewel replied.

Eva chuckled at Jewels attempt to figure out who was looking for the dynamic duo.

"Don't worry bombom, they'll find them. They'll be fine." Eva comforted Jewel.

"I know, I know, it's just Nico and Pedro can be...ermm" Jewel struggled to figure out the right word.

"Adventurous?" Eva offered.

"Well yeah, I suppose that's the word...well kind of..." Jewel continued.

"Querido, querido please; stop worrying. They'll be fine. For now, how do you feel about watching the children for a while and I'll go pick up some food?" Eva asked.

Jewel sighed and let a small smile settle on her beak as she looked over her shoulder down at the children playing below shaking her head as they dived on each other.

"Bird piles are fun until someone gets hurt!" Jewel called out.

Eva laughed, "I don't know how many times I've told them already, don't worry about them, they'll be fine. If any of them come in crying, well...you're a madre you'll know what to do."

Jewel nodded smiling at Eva.

"I won't be too long and I'm sure the others will be back soon." With that Eva took off.

Jewel sighed as she watched Eva fly off. It must have been the first time in days that she'd left the hollow properly. It would be good for her to stretch her wings and something told her, she was going to need the strength in her wings a lot.

Jewel sat at the edge of the hollow watching the kids bellow, running around and diving on each other. They looked happy enough, almost as if nothing had happened at all, but Jewel could see it. Where a hatchling was jumped on she saw the space where Nico and Pedro would be whether it was at the bottom of the pile or doubling over in fits of laugher. She hoped they'd find them soon.

On the other side of the forest the large white Cockatoo was still slightly in shock that the two smaller bird had actually stayed but brought back into his reality by Nico, he grinned maliciously.

The grin made Pedro's stomach churn, he could only imagine what horrors the manic had in store for them but he thought it better to keep such thoughts to himself to avoid possible decapitation and upsetting his lover.

Internally, something in the back of Nico's mind was telling him this was a terrible idea and there was probably a high chance he was going to die and if Nigel was to hear this, he wouldn't dismiss it as untrue. There was an unknown drive making Nico willing to help and he couldn't say why because he didn't really know.

"We need to find a way to get the marmosets to hand over the photo." Nigel stated. "I've tried distraction but with there only being me it's not easy and I can't have them catch on to what I'm trying to do or I may as well be on a spit roasting."

The visual made the two lovers cringe, with it not being in there idea of food.

"Man, I don't think three of us is going to be enough with the amount of marmosets there are." Nico said straight away much to Pedro's surprise.

He didn't understand why Nico was so willing to help the cannibal bird out, he didn't have anything against them...besides _that_...but it seemed like there was something more to Nico's motives than that. He'd have to try and ask him when they were away from Nigel but for now he supposed he'd better show some sort of incentive towards helping out.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Pedro asked.

"We need more help man!" Nico answered.

The cockatoo eyed the yellow canary strangely. He couldn't be suggesting they tell people about this! That was the last thing he wanted, he asked these two for help because he thought that out of most of the other birds he knew around there, they would be the quickest to create the best and most useful ideas.

"We could ask Raffie! He'd help us in a heartbeat and the familia love us too!" Nico continued excited that there could be a way to help Nigel.

However, as Nico started Nigel brought this idea crashing to the ground.

"I don't want anyone else to know about this. Remember what I said about the marmosets catching a scent of this trail? They're everywhere and can turn up at anytime, large numbers won't work. I'm not asking to fight them, that can turn into hell. I'm asking for stealth and secrecy and from what I know about your relationship, you two can handle that pretty well." Nigel spoke.

The two lovers blushed lightly at this fact.

"So we need to find a way to do this with just the three of us." Pedro piped up.

"Yes." The short and simple reply came.

There were a few moments silence, besides the odd noise outside the hollow, even during the day this side of the forest was still pretty creepy. Nigel settled on the floor of the hollow while waiting for someone to suggest something else.

Pedro's eyes flicked from the floor, to the wall, to the roof and past Nigel, out of the hollow as his brain ticked over trying to find something that would be useful to say.

Nico however, shut his eyes and tiled his head towards the floor, looking almost as if he was asleep making small sighs every now and again.

"The marmosets like collecting things right?" Nico finally broke the silence opening his eyes looking up at the cockatoo.

Nigel looked at the smallest bird and nodded once, wondering whether or not he had found something that could be useful to help him out.

Nico smiled before saying, "why not offer them a trade?"

Nigel frowned slightly wondering why he had never actually thought of this before but before he could reply Pedro spoke.

"What are we supposed to give them? We don't have anything they want man, and we can't exactly offer them a banana."

"I'm not going to give them a banana..."Nico started

"There aren't enough banana's in Rio to get them to trade the picture. They like shiny things, human made devises but we can't have any strings attached to what we give them. They're enough trouble to everyone else without them being trouble to the bird world too." Nigel cut Nico off.

Both younger birds nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we get them some device that's shiny?" Nico suggested.

"There isn't a lot that they could want that they don't have already. They're master thieves. They're monkey's it's what they do." Nigel announced.

That too was true, which was quickly narrowing the option to offer a trade. All three birds knew that secrets were no good to trade for them, they were very materialistic.

"Man, what are we supposed to give them? We can't steal from people" Pedro exclaimed.

"Why not?" Nigel asked quickly.

"What?" Pedro replied.

"Why can't you steal from people?"

Pedro stared at Nigel for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. While asking if the cockatoo was stupid and telling him that not everyone can be like them, they were the words that would probably turn both lovers into wing food for the cannibal.

"Because humans are a lot bigger than us man, and faster than we think sometimes! We could get caught or worse killed!" Pedro spat.

"You do it most every other day." Nigel stated.

Nico and Pedro looked confused and glance from the other to the large bird waiting for him to explain.

"You take fruit from the market don't you? That comes from the humans."

It had never dawned on them that they had been taking from humans all along, although taking it from the floor under the tables wasn't exactly the same as what the marmosets did. Nigel did have a point.

"So we're agreed? We're going to try a trade?" Nico questioned.

Pedro looked at his lover, seeing the smile on his face. He really was a clever bird and he was good at tight situations, pun not intended, so he saw no reason to not do this for him.

Pedro nodded saying "yeah man, yeah."

Nigel felt a smile tugging lightly at his beak and he let it show slightly for the two younger birds to notice. They were going to get somewhere, he was maybe finally going to have a chance to become a free bird but he knew it wasn't going to be easy to get there, life was never that easy.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Madre – mother

Querido – darling

Bombom – sweetie

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS NICE **(and the fact my life is actually properly only just starting) **DON'T HURT ME!**

I know, I know I've been hiding in the shadows! I completely hit a wall with writing my fics and as you can see I'm not back up to my normal standard. I'm trying!

I had actually started writing this from the last time I posted an actual chapter but I crashed and a lot has gone on in my life since then.

Things have been nuts to be very honest so updating wasn't coming easy to me but here it is! Chapter 10.

I promised I'll try and not let this go for so long this time. I have ideas however I'm open to suggestions.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I haven't seen Rio 2 yet before anyone asks! I'm getting round to it! I know things I've written are off now according to the second film but I won't be changing my details. I'm finishing this how I started it.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

On a personal update I've become obsessed with the Gorillaz...I love Noodle! Go listen to them. NOW!

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Okay here's the blunt part to the authors notes. When I started out with these fics I was so obsessed with Rio that I couldn't stop thinking about it, listening to it or watching it and since the start I've grown out of this obsession which explains why I'm lacking so much over here.

I still love Rio, I do so don't get me wrong, my heart just isn't in to it so much anymore and I'm sorry for those of you that really want me to be.

To all those who wrote anonymous messages to this, thank you all very much! You're all very lovely and I do appreciate the reviews

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

I now disclaim owning any character in Rio and if you want to know who they are DO YOUR OWN FUCKING RESEARCH! DO I LOOK LIKE WIKEPEDIA TO YOU BIATCH?

I have however named existing characters that either didn't have names or I haven't remembered them.

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

As always please read and review, because by popular demand, I am back once more.

I do reply to anonymous and unaccounted reviews from the previous chapter as you have seen and to those with accounts, I will reply to you ASAP (:

Love you hatchlings!

GoreAndGlitter formerly Trixabella Pixximist - x

**NPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNPNP**

Now to run and hide.


	11. THE DREADED UPDATE (pleasedon'thurtme)

HELLO I AM HERE…AGAIN….yeah…hi.

Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme iloveyouallsomuchandyouwouldn'twannahurtmeright?

Okay this is an update thingy mahoosy mawhatsit what ya call it you know….yupp…I'm great with words…

You guys should actually see me write these things because I pull some great faces and I actually speak a lot of it aloud!

Seriously picture me doing that for certain chapters and keep in mind I was possibly only 18 when I was writing them….you understand my pain…now I'm 22 and WOW I'M OLD….WOW

This is not the update I planned to give you all here, damn it.

**OKAY STARTING AGAIN**

So I finally watched Rio 2 yesterday because I have the time because I'm ill….again…my immune system SUCKS.

Personally, I didn't like the film…there was too many storylines for my liking, it was like they had a million ideas, which would have made great little shorts or like a miniseries. Instead, they crammed them ALL into that ONE film…like at least with Rio we knew what was happening. Blu was this rare bird who had been found as a babe and taken onto be a companion when suddenly he's forced to meet Jewel to save their species and some loon wants to catch them and sell them! We know the story….I'm gunna stop describing it.

All in all I didn't really Rio 2, the songs weren't great, the frog (whose name I can't remember) made me laugh though but it just felt rushed. It could have been so much better or two films! Like, two totally awesome films!

**THAT ALL ASIDE LET ME UPDATE YOU ON THE STORY**

As you all know, I've been struggling with this story for…years I think it is….who did I speak to on skype and we discovered it was years? I mean before I put that very short chapter 10 up….

So here's how it's going down….

I'm going to…discontinue….writing this….FOR NOW

Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme

I get random ideas at random points and if you ever get chance to look at my story list, you'll see I haven't finished many yet and FNAF still has a good grip on me!

**BUT NOW WHAT HAPPENS?**

I know you're all asking that so this is what you can doooooo

If you really, really want to (and you think you can do it justice) I am giving you permission to finish off this story! All you have to do is disclaim the first story and this half as mine and certain characters (which you can use) and off you go! If you do want to try finishing this, link me up! I'd love to see what you guys do and you never know, you could inspire me to write more on this or maybe you do such a great job that I decide that your ending is the ending!

That rarely happens.

This rarely happens.

I love my stories too much but I know how much you all love this. I did think of putting a poll up about what I should do with this but…I kinda understand the answer.

At the end of this…I'm really sorry I can't give you all what I was hoping to when I started this out and I'm even more sorry that I'm leaving it like this (FOR NOW) but it's the best thing for me to do right now.

If you want to keep in touch with me, feel free to PM me but you're more likely to catch me on tumblr, .com.

So for now my dear hatchlings, I wish you all the best and hearty farewell!

GoreAndGlitter –x


End file.
